E Tudo por Culpa do Saquê
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O capitão Kuchiki vê-se obrigado a beber o saquê; na manhã seguinte, ele acorda não apenas com uma grande ressaca, mas também com Yoruichi, sua eterna rival, seminua e adormecida ao seu lado. Sua honra e seu orgulho dizem-lhe apenas uma coisa: para reparar o seu erro. Mas Yoruichi irá aceitar se casar com ele ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Bleach pertencem a Kubo Tite.

**N/A:** A história está inspirada no livro "Uma Proposta Embaraçosa", de Sandra Paul.

**Advertência:** Contém um pouco de OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Y Todo por Culpa del Sake", de lovetamaki1. A autora me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>E TUDO POR CULPA DO SAQUÊ<strong>

Haviam se passado três anos desde que a guerra contra os Quincy chegara ao fim, e agora a Soul Society desfrutava de uma calma mais do que merecida.

Naquela tarde de sábado, todos estavam tranqüilos e relaxados, nos quartéis da 6ª Divisão era realizada uma grande festa, os Shinigamis comiam e bebiam saquê à vontade, exceto aqueles designados para a vigilância, e os que eram abstêmios. A música não se fez esperar, cortesia de Rangiku Matsumoto, que, a cada vez que retornava de Karakura, trazia consigo um novo CD de alguma banda da moda, ainda que, às vezes, a moda incluísse bandas dos anos 80.

- Quando o capitão Byakuya ficar sabendo disso, vai se aborrecer muito - sussurrou Rikichi, vendo como os seus companheiros se aproveitavam das ausências dos capitães e tenentes do Seireitei, incluindo o capitão-comandante Kyouraku.

Isso porque aquele dia era muito especial, pois, em Karakura, celebrava-se o casamento de Ichigo Kurosaki, que por muitas vezes fora o salvador da Soul Society, e da tenente Rukia Kuchiki, que também foi parte importante da história de defesa da mesma. Por isso, os capitães, tenentes e outros Shinigamis que tinham alguma relação com o casal tiveram permissão de deixarem os seus postos por um dia.

Embora a Central 46 tivesse se oposto desde o início, Shunsui Kyouraku fez pouco caso de suas negativas, pois, além de alegrar-se pela felicidade de seus amigos e querer dividi-la com ambos, ele não ia perder a oportunidade de beber saquê de graça.

* * *

><p>Naquele momento, Byakuya caminhava pela nave da igreja, de braços dados com a sua irmã. Ele sentia-se bastante orgulhoso, e, ainda que não o demonstrasse, também estava feliz por ela. À frente deles, Ichigo estava parado, e olhava fascinado para Rukia; e não era para menos, pensou Byakuya, pois sua irmã estava linda naquele elegante vestido branco.<p>

Ele nunca iria admiti-lo, mas Byakuya estava grato àquele jovem, pois graças a ele, tivera a oportunidade de aproximar-se mais de sua irmã, e de estreitar o relacionamento entre ambos. Mas não podia evitar sentir uma ponta de tristeza, já que agora ele ficaria sozinho, uma vez que ela passaria a morar em Karakura.

- Entrego-lhe o meu maior orgulho - disse Byakyua, depositando a suave e branca mão de Rukia sobre a de Ichigo - E acho que não preciso dizer o que lhe acontecerá se você não a fizer feliz.

- Eu a farei feliz - respondeu Ichigo. Byakuya assentiu, ele jamais tivera dúvidas quanto a isso.

O casamento transcorreu sem problemas, e depois da cerimônia religiosa eles passaram para um salão de festas.

Byakuya estava sentado a uma mesa, juntamente com Kyouraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Urahara, e, para seu desgosto, Yoruichi, que não perdia uma oportunidade de aborrecê-lo.

Todos estavam conversando; bem quase todos, já que ele apenas escutava, quando Nanao aproximou-se, muito aborrecida.

- Capitão Kyouraku, já está bebendo outra vez ? - perguntou, aborrecida, e com um ventilador nas mãos. O capitão de quimono rosa engoliu em seco, sua tenente lhe dava medo - Não está a par das responsabilidades como líder do Gotei 13 ? - inquiriu, ameaçadora.

- Claro que não estou bebendo, Nanao-chan - respondeu ele, nervoso, negando com as mãos - Esta garrafa é de chá, e é de Byakuya - ele justificou-se, o aludido virou-se para olhá-lo, claro que ninguém notou a sua surpresa - Não é verdade ? – perguntou Kyouraku ao capitão que estava ao lado dele, com olhos suplicantes, precisava da ajuda dele, ou a sua tenente o lincharia, com o seu novo cargo, ela havia se tornado mais rigorosa com ele.

- Sim - respondeu o capitão da 6ª Divisão, não podia desmentir ao capitão-comandante. Ele suspirou, às vezes perguntava-se como alguém tão irresponsável e pouco sério podia ocupar o cargo do capitão Yamamoto, mas depois lembrava-se de que ele também era uma pessoa muito inteligente, hábil e forte, quando necessário.

Nanao ficou olhando para Kyouraku, incrédula, e com o cenho franzido.

- Você realmente pensou que eu iria acreditar nisso ?

- Mas é verdade - replicou Kyouraku.

- Ele está dizendo a verdade - interveio Yoruichi, querendo ajudar ao amigo - Byakuya, beba o seu chá, para que Nanao se convença disso - disse ela, olhando-o marotamente, pois sabia que ele não bebia. O Shinigami de olhos cinzentos fulminou-a com o olhar.

Como Kyouraku também insistiu, a ele não restou outro remédio, e assim ele tomou um gole de saquê, e, embora a princípio tenha queimado-lhe a garganta, depois ele acostumou-se com o seu sabor.

Nanao se convenceu, uma vez que sabia sobre a seriedade do capitão Kuchiki, e deixou em paz ao capitão Kyouraku.

Por volta da meia-noite, Byakyua havia tomado alguns goles a mais, por insistência de Kyouraku, e já estava dormindo no assento, Kyouraku, por sua vez, estava dormindo sobre a mesa, Ukitake já não estava, porque havia passado mal, e, juntamente com Kiyone e Sentaro, havia retornado para a Soul Society, e Unohana e Kenpachi haviam desaparecido já há algumas horas.

- Byakyua, acho que já está na hora de você voltar - disse, Yoruichi, parada ao lado dele. Ela sentia-se responsável por Byakuya, já que fora ela quem provocara a situação que o deixara naquele estado.

- Por quê ? - perguntou ele - Se estou me divertindo - disse ele, olhando para a pista de dança, na qual ainda estavam dançando algumas pessoas. Yoruichi segurou-o por um braço e obrigou-o a levantar-se. Depois, passou um dos braços dele pelo seu pescoço, e ela segurou-o pela cintura e o obrigou a caminhar.

- Mas não quero ir - replicou ele - A festa continua - dise ele, apontando com a mão para o seu redor.

- Felizmente Rukia já partiu para a sua lua-de-mel com Ichigo, senão se sentiria muito mal por ver você assim - disse ela, enquanto ambos caminhavam até a saída. Felizmente, ninguém prestou atenção neles.

- Minha irmã - murmurou ele, aflito - Se Ichigo atrever-se a tocá-la, eu o matarei - disse ele, em tom ameaçador.

- Ora, o álcool muda mesmo as pessoas - comentou ela, divertida. Pensando que, por vários dias, iria aborrecer Byakuya por causa aquilo.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi conseguiu chegar com Byakuya até à mansão dele. Estava surpresa com o quão falante e tolo ele estava, sob os efeitos do álcool. Tinha dado trabalho levá-lo à casa de Urahara, e convencê-lo a sair de seu Gigai e retornar à Soul Society, pois o capitão alegava que não queria estar só, e por isso Youruichi teve de prometer que ficaria com ele naquela noite.<p>

Entrou com ele em seu quarto, e sentou-o em uma cadeira, enquanto preparava o futon para deitá-lo. Quando terminou e virou-se para Byakuya, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo parado e se despindo.

- O que você está fazendo ? - perguntou ela, não que estivesse assustada, porém jamais havia imaginado que o orgulhoso e bem-comportado Byakyua Kuchiki não tinha escrúpulos em despir-se na frente dela.

- Preparando-me para dormir - ele respondeu tranqüilamente - Não vou dormir com esta roupa suja - esclareceu, enquanto terminava de tirar o traje de Shinigami.

Yoruichi contemplou-o por um momento, ou, para ser mais preciso, por um longo tempo, uma vez que o corpo de Byakyua estava muito bem proporcionado. Quem diria que o pequeno Byakyua iria se tornar um homem feito...

- Você vai ficar me olhando a noite inteira ? - perguntou ele - Se quiser, pode tocar - ele disse, tocando seu abdômen - Yoruichi riu, quem diria que pela primeira vez ele a faria corar. Ela ficou de pé e aproximou-se dele.

- E melhor que você vá dormir - disse ela, segurando-lhe a mão, e depois guiou-o até o futon - Verei você amanhã - disse ela, dando meia-volta, mas Byakuya a segurou pela mão.

- Você disse que ficaria comigo - ele disse-lhe, quando era virou-se para olhá-lo.

Ela arregalou os olhos, com a surpresa, por acaso ele tinha lhe pedido o que ela estava pensando ?

- Você pode dormir no chão - disse ele - Os gatos gostam de fazer isso.

- Eh ? - perguntou, com indignação - Isso não foi gentil de sua parte, Byakuya-_bo_ - ela dise, brincalhona.

- Odeio que você me chame assim - ele replicou, soltando a mão dela.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu com um sorriso. Depois, ajudou-o a se deitar, ele adormeceu quase que de imediato. Ela ficou contemplando-o a dormir seu rosto estava calmo e quieto.

- Ora, então, afinal, aquele menino ainda continua vivo - ela sussurrou, lembrando-se do Byakuya que ele costumava ser antes que lhe caíssem por sobre os ombros o peso das responsabilidades da família Kuchiki.

Yoruichi bocejou, ela estava muito cansada. Deitou-se no futon, ao lado dele. Cinco minutos, descansaria apenas isso, e depois voltaria a Karakura, e planejaria como irritá-lo, ela pensou enquanto fechava os olhos.

* * *

><p>A manhã já havia chegado e o Sol já estava bem lá no alto, e os seus raios inundavam o quarto dele. Byakuya lentamente abriu os seus olhos, estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e muita sede, e tudo por culpa de Kyouraku. Sentou-se lentamente no futon, e levou uma mão às têmporas, para massageá-las.<p>

Não entendia como Kyouraku e a tenente Matsumoto suportavam acordar assim todos os dias. Sentiu que algo tinha se revirado ao lado dele, mas não deu importância e continuou a massagear as suas têmporas.

Um momento ! A lucidez estava retornando a ele, que virou-se lentamente para o lado, e viu, surpreso, que, ao lado dele, estava um "vulto" sob o cobertor.

Como um filme nebuloso, algumas lembranças fizeram-se presentes, ele sendo ajudado por Yoruichi para retornar à sua mansão, depois despindo-se diante dela, naquele ponto ele sentiu uma terrível vergonha, a última coisa da qual se lembrou foi de ter pedido a ela para que ficasse com ele.

Sentiu o seu orgulho e a sua dignidade espatifarem-se no chão. Nunca beberia outra vez.

Com medo, sim, com medo de enfrentar a realidade, levantou o cobertor, e imediatamente viu Yoruichi dormindo seminua ao lado dele, deixou cair o fino cobertor cair sobre ela novamente.

Levantou o cobertor uma vez mais, talvez tudo aquilo fosse efeito do álcool, mas não, ao ver novamente a pele morena, ele soube que tudo era verdade.

- Byakyua, você foi ótimo - murmurou ela, em sonhos, enquanto virava-se e agachava-se ao lado dele - Você tem de repetir isso.

A expressão de Byakuya estava totalmente alterada, ele estava assustado, confuso, arrependido, as cores iam e voltavam ao seu rosto. Seus pais e seu avô certamente ficariam decepcionados com ele, havia manchado a honra de sua família com a sua conduta imprópria, isso sem falar na memória de Hisana. Ele era o pior homem do mundo.

Havia passado a noite com Yoruichi Shihouin, sua maior rival, e, para piorar a situação, nem sequer se lembrava. Reprovou-se, aborrecido por este último detalhe.

Embora soubesse que não era correto deixar que ela acordasse sozinha, não lhe sobrou mais nenhuma opção, pois não se sentia capaz de enfrentá-la quando ela acordasse, não tinha um modo de se desculpar com ela pelo que havia feito.

Ele levantou-se do futon, pegou a sua roupa e saiu do quarto usando o Shunpo, seria melhor tomar banho e vestir-se em outro quarto.

Quando Yoruichi sentiu que estava só, abriu os olhos e deu uma grande gargalhada. Teria dado qualquer coisa para ver o rosto de Byakuya, ao pensar que havia acontecido algo entre eles.

No meio da noite, e com sono, ela havia tirado a roupa, pois não estava acostumada a dormir vestida, mas quando ele levantou o cobertor e acordou-a, ela decidiu fazer uma brincadeira.

Depois que Yoruichi parou de rir, levantou-se e se vestiu. Naquele momento, alguém bateu na porta, e por ela entrou uma jovem, trazendo uma bandeja com comida.

- Kuchiki-sama ordenou que eu lhe trouxesse-lhe o café da manhã - disse a jovem, deixando a bandeja sobre uma mesinha - E me pediu para dar-lhe as suas desculpas, mas ele precisou sair por um motivo urgente.

- Está bem, obrigada - respondeu ela, enquanto sentava-se para tomar o café da manhã - Quanta consideração você tem, Byakuya - ela disse, em tom divertido, pensando que, depois, voltaria para Karakura, e deixaria que Byakuya sofresse um pouco mais.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Byakuya estava em seu escritório, em uma parte do escritório, haviam alguns relatórios que precisavam ser assinados, mas que, ao menos por aquele dia, ficariam do mesmo jeito, já que ele tinha coisas mais importantes nas quais pensar.<p>

Sentia-se tão envergonhado pelo que havia feito, pois sempre se vangloriava sobre seu bom julgamento e por preservar a honra da família, e novamente era ele quem quebrava as regras de moralidade de uma família tão prestigiosa quanto a sua.

Todos no esquadrão, incluindo Renji, estavam preocupados com o seu capitão, porque, apesar de ter percebido a desordem que havia na 6ª Divisão, como conseqüência da festa, não os havia repreendido.

Renji tentou averiguar o que estava acontecendo, mas Byakuya permaneceu incomunicável. E foi antes da noite que ele decidiu o que faria, ele era um homem de honra e teria de corrigir o seu erro. Por isso, se casaria com Yoruichi. Ele era um homem de valores e princípios firmes, incutidos por muitas gerações, e seu dever, como um Kuchiki, era o de cumpri-los.

Naquela mesma noite, foi para o mundo dos humanos para procurá-la, encontrou-a na casa de Urahara, como sempre.

Quando ela se tornasse parte da família Kuchiki, definitivamente aquelas visitas terminariam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Yoruichi, surpresa, uma vez que ela se esquecera que não havia esclarecido a sua brincadeira. Byakuya hesitou em responder pelo fato de Urahara estava presente, mas ao ver que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de sair, não teve outro remédio.

- Vim dizer a você que nós nos casaremos em uma semana - ele respondeu, sério. Urahara cuspiu o chá que estava bebendo e Yoruichi engasgou-se com a comida.

Certo, também teria de ensinar bons modos à sua esposa, aquela forma de comer era grotesca. Depois que ela havia parado de tossir, lembrou-se da brincadeira.

- Não é necessário - respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

- Claro que é necessário - replicou, muito sério, o homem de cabelos negros - Tenho de reparar o meu erro, ou a honra dos Kuchiki ficará manchada para sempre.

Urahara escondeu sua risada por trás de seu leque. Yoruichi tentou segurar-se tanto quanto pôde. Como Byakuya era ultrapassado...

- Mas você não cometeu nenhum erro - explicou ela - Não aconteceu nada entre nós dois - Byakuya olhava para ela, incrédulo - Estou lhe falando a verdade - ela enfatizou.

Depois de mais de meia hora, ele finalmente acreditou na morena e retornou à Soul Society, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado.

- Desta vez você exagerou com a sua brincadeira - repreendeu-a Urahara. Yoruichi envergonhou-se, sim, o que Kisuke lhe dissera era verdadeiro. Depois, apropriadamente, ela pediria desculpas ao capitão da 6ª Divisão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um mês e meio depois<strong>_

Na casa da família Kurosaki, estava havendo uma reunião de emergência, Ichigo estava no trabalho, mas não havia protestado.

- Você já está pronta ? - perguntou Yoruichi a Rukia.

- Sim - respondeu ela, depois de suspirar. Estava um pouco assustada.

- Tome, então - ela depositou-lhe nas mãos uma caixinha cor-de-rosa - Este teste de gravidez é bastante eficaz - disse ela, com um sorriso.

Rukia também lhe sorriu, e em seguida entrou no banheiro.

Suas companheiras Shinigamis esperavam, nervosas, no quarto da casa. Algumas horas antes, Yoruichi havia chamado-as para contar-lhes das suspeitas de que Rukia estivesse grávida, e Yachirou não hesitou em convocar aquela reunião para dar apoio a ela.

Quando a tenente saiu e deu a notícia de que o teste dera positivo, as demonstrações de afeto e de alegria foram imediatas.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, Matsumoto correu até o quartel da 6ª Divisão, para contar a novidade a Renji, apesar de Rukia ter pedido para que todas guardassem segredo, poi queria ser ela a dar a notícia ao seu irmão. Encontrou o tenente na porta do escritório do capitão.<p>

- Renji, Renji - ela chamou-o aos gritos, impedindo-o de entrar.

- O que foi ? - perguntou Renji.

- Rukia está grávida – informou a tenente. Renji deixou os papéis caírem no chão.

- Sério ?

- Sim - respondeu a loira. Naquele momento, Byakuya abriu um pouco a porta, pois havia escutado o escândalo do lado de fora e queria saber do que se tratava - Eu mesma fui junto com Yoruichi para comprar o teste de gravidez, e ele deu positivo. Ela está grávida ! - gritou, emocionada. Está com um mês e meio - Byakuya empalideceu - Ah, capitão Kuchiki ! Ela queria lhe contar, mas...

Byakuya fechou a porta praticamente na cara deles.

- Não pensei que a notícia de que vai ser tio o afetaria tanto - disse Matsumoto. Renji deu de ombros, às vezes ele não entendia o seu capitão.

E, como ele sabia que não era um bom momento para falar de trabalho, depois de apanhar os papéis, acompanhou Matsumoto, enquanto ela dava a boa-nova aos seus companheiros; pouparia Rukia de ter aquele trabalho.

Enquanto isso, Byakuya continuava de pé, em frente à porta, pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer, aquela notícia tinha deixado-o com a mente em branco. Caminhou até sua cadeira de deixou-se cair pesadamente.

Um mês e meio, exatamente o tempo que se passara desde o casamento de Rukia, da noite que ele e acreditava ter passado com Yoruichi.

Aquela perversa gata o havia enganado ! Fizera-o acreditar que não havia acontecido nada entre eles, quando fora exatamente o contrário, e, o que era pior, houvera conseqüências !

Novamente, uma forte dor de cabeça apoderou-se dele. Ele sempre havia velado pelo bom nome e pela honra de sua irmã, e fora ele quem terminara com um filho fora do casamento.

Por isso, decidiu enfrentar Yoruichi, seu filho seria um Kuchiki. Antes de ir até o mundo dos humanos, ele foi até o túmulo de Hisana para prestar-lhe os respeitos e pedir-lhe desculpas. Também lhe disse que agora começaria uma nova vida e esperava que ela o aceitasse.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi estava sentada na sala da casa de Urahara; ele, juntamente com os outros, havia saído para comprar mercadorias, por isso ela estava sozinha e aborrecida.<p>

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Byakuya entrar, com uma expressão mais séria do que o habitual.

- Temos de conversar - disse ele, bastante sério - Eu já sei que você está grávida.

Yoruichi se surpreendeu com o que ele havia dito.

- Eu não estou grávida - ela negou.

- Não tente negar, eu sei do teste que você comprou e que deu positivo - replicou ele - E o tempo de gravidez que você tem é exatamente o tempo que se passou desde aquela noite.

Ele estava furioso porque ela o havia enganado e havia lhe escondido que ambos teriam um filho.

Yoruichi estava surpresa do quão arrogante e orgulhoso Byakuya podia ser.

- Eu lhe disse que...

- Não há mais nada a dizer, a decisão está tomada, nós nos casaremos na semana que vem - Byakuya cortou a tentativa dela de ser sincera - Já falei com os anciões do clã, e eles estão de acordo.

- Eu não vou me casar com você - disse a morena, de braços cruzados.

- Um Kuchiki não pode nascer fora do casamento - Byakuya volttou a falar, de modo arrogante.

- Não há nenhum Kuchiki a caminho - disse Yoruichi, exasperada. Nossa, como aquele homem era tolo.

- Então, por que você comprou aquele teste de gravidez ? - ele encarou-a.

A única solução era contar que a grávida era Rukia, mas ela tinha prometido não fazê-lo, e ela cumpria as suas promessas.

- Faça o que você quiser - disse Yoruichi - Mas não me casarei com você - ela cruzou os braços e sentou-se na sala.

- É meu dever estar com você e com meu filho, por isso, onde você estiver, eu estarei - disse Byakuya, sentando-se à frente dela.

- O que você quer dizer ?

- Que ficarei com você até que aceite se casar comigo e vir para o Seireitei - ele respondeu, decidido.

Yoruichi suspirou, derrotada, deixaria que ele percebesse o seu erro por si só, e depois tiraria sarro da cara dele, por ser tão estúpido. Além disso, estava certa de que aquela situação não duraria por muito tempo.

Depois de vários, dias, ela tinha se arrependido de sua brincadeira, já que a mesma havia se voltado contra ela.

Byakyua havia pedido permissão a Kyouraku para ausentar-se alguns dias de seu posto, aproveitando a calma da Soul Society, e para isso teve de contar-lhe a razão, e embora tenha pedido a sua discrição, em um dia no qual tinha ficado de porre, Kyouraku contou tudo a Matsumoto e a Renji, e assim a notícia de que o capitão Kuchiki e a ex-capitã Yoruichi seriam pais espalhou-se como um rastilho de pólvora.

E agora ele estava morando na casa de Urahara, para cuidar dela e de "seu filho", já que Urahara a situação parecia divertida, e ele o convidara para morar ali, aproveitando o fato de que ele tinha assuntos a resolver no mundo dos humanos. Claro que ambos dormiam em quartos separados.

Na tarde em que Rukia e Ichigo foram dar a Byakuya a notícia de que ele seria tio, Youruichi pensou que enfim ele tiraria da cabeça que ira ser pai, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Você também vai ser tia - ele dissera, sem que maiores explicações precisassem ser dadas; Rukia e Ichigo haviam acreditado na notícia, e parabenizaram a ambos.

Era a ocasião perfeita para esclarecer a situação, mas Yoruichi viu que a expressão de Byakuya, ao falar de seu filho, mostrava orgulho e felicidade, e não se atreveu a ir em frente. Tinha de pensar bem em como dar a notícia sem magoá-lo.

Embora, a princípio, não tivesse gostado da idéia de ter um filho, ainda mais por ser com ela, com o passar dos dias, Byakuya compreendeu que ter um herdeiro era algo bom, ter alguém a quem ensinar todo o que sabia sobre Kido,, Shunpo e Zanjutsu. E, bem, a idéia de estar ao lado de Yoruichi tornava-se menos desagradável a cada dia que se passava, pelo menos ele já não estaria só.

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde calorenta, Yoruichi estava aborrecida, Byakuya havia ido à Soul Society para verificar se tudo estava correndo bem com a sua divisão, e ela não tinha nada para fazer. Ela nunca imaginou que, em tão poucos dias, estaria tão acostumada com a presença dele.<p>

Naqueles últimos dias, ela tivera de cozinhar, já que de modo algum Byakuya chegaria perto da cozinha, e, apesar de ela não ser tão boa quanto Tessai, a comida até que não ficava tão ruim, com exceção do arroz, esse sim, ficava horrível, às vezes muito aguado, outras, cozido demais, e em tantas outras, queimado.

Mas Byakuya nunca se queixava, ele comia sem protestar. Aquilo o agradava. Durante o café da manhã, trocavam breves palavras, e nunca faltavam as perguntas obrigatórias dele. Como ela tinha acordado ? Sentia-se bem ? Não precisava de algo ?

E ela sentia-se mal por enganá-lo daquela forma, cada vez tornava-se mais difícil tentar lhe dizer a verdade.

Depois de Byakuya tomar o café da manhã, descia ao porão para trinar, enquanto ela se relaxava nas águas termais, e distraía-se contemplando-o. Durante as tardes em que permaneciam em casa, eles iam visitar Rukia, ou caminhar. Ele cumpria a sua promessa, aonde o seu filho fosse, ali estaria ele.

Ele sempre alegava que velava pelo bem-estar de seu filho, e por isso também proibiu Yoruichi de transformar-se em gata, e, por alguma misteriosa razão, para ela, acabou concordando.

E, como ela stava tão entediada naquele dia, decidiu ajudar Urahara com a limpeza da loja, por isso começou a limpá-la e a ordenar as caixas.

- O que você está fazendo ? - perguntou ele, acusadoramente, da porta da loja.

Yoruichi segurava uma grande caixa, cheia de mercadorias, aquilo não representava um grande esforço para ela.

- Arrumando a loja - ela respondeu com bastante naturalidade. Byakuya aproximou-se dela e tomou-lhe a caixa das mãos.

- E perigoso para você e para o bebê - disse ele.

Há alguns dias, Ichigo e ele haviam tido uma conversa com Isshin, a respeito dos perigos que corria uma mulher grávida, e decidiram garantir a segurança das futuras mamães. Sim, Rukia também estava sendo superprotegida. Não deixariam que elas fizessem o menor esforço.

- Mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por Urahara, já que ele permite que eu more aqui - disse ela, escondendo a sua diversão, embora não aceitasse também o carinho que sentia por Byakuya.

- Eu farei isso em seu lugar - respondeu Byakuya, e, depois de alguns segundos, colocou a caixa sobre uma estante vazia.

- Você ? - perguntou a morena, alçando uma sobrancelha. Ele assentiu - Desta vez você me surprrendeu, pensei que iria chamar Renji para fazer este trabalho. O bebê ficaria orgulhoso de você - disse ela, tocando o ventre com um sorriso; claro, se realmente ela estivesse carregando um bebê dentro de si.

_Touché_. Por favor, ele era o grande Byakuya Kuchiki, o cabeça de uma das famílias mais nobres, jamais tinha feito algo como aquilo, claro que pensara em chamar ao seu subordinado. Mas agora, depois daquelas palavras ditas por ela, não restava outro remédio, a não ser começar a trabalhar.

Byakuya ficou olhando para as prateleiras cheias de poeira, não tinha nem a mais remota idéia do que fazer. Yoruichi aproximou-se dele.

- Vou ajudar você - disse ela, colocando as mãos sobre uma caixa, tendo a intenção de levantá-la, mas no instante seguinte Byakuya carregou-a nos braços, evitando que ela fizesse aquilo.

- O que você está fazendo ? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Eu disse que faria isso - ele replicou, aborrecido - Não quero que você se esforce.

E, com um Shunpo, ele carregou-a nos braços até a poltrona, na qual colocou-a com suavidade.

- Descanse - ele recomendou.

Yoruichi sabia o quão cavalheiresco ele podia ser, mas não conseguiu evitar sentir que algo cálido percorresse-lhe o corpo, ao saber que era a dona daqueles cuidados. Hisana, sem dúvida, havia sido muito afortunada.

Byakuya retornou para a loja.

À distância, duas pessoas observavam a casa através de binóculos.

- E quando nós vamos voltar para casa, Urahara ? - perguntou Tessai, observando como Yoruichi pusera-se a fazer uma laranjada.

- Quando algo divertido acontecer entre esses dois - respondeu o loiro, rindo.

Mais tarde, Byakuya havia terminado de fazer a limpeza da loja, sua roupa, seu cabelo e seu rosto estavam cobertos de pó, mas estava satisfeito por ter feito algo por si só.

Quando chegou à sala, encontrou Yoruichi lendo uma revista e bebendo uma laranjada.

- Você quer ? - ela perguntou, o mínimo que podia fazer era oferecer-lhe algo refrescante. Embora a coisa mais refrescante naquele momento fosse tomar um banho com ele.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. O que estava lhe acontecendo ? Ela não tinha dificuldades com aqueles assuntos, mas era diferente, com ele.

Depois de beber a sua laranjada, Byakuya perguntou-lhe algo que deixou-a atordoada. Nunca esperara ouvir aquilo de seus lábios. Seu coração deu um salto.

- O que você disse ? - ela perguntou.

- Perguntei o que você quer que eu faça agora - ele murmurou, aborrecido e impaciente.

Byakuya conseguia ser encantador quando se propunha a isso.

E desde aquele dia, ele fazia o que ela queria, se pedisse a ele para cortar a grama, lá ia ele, se por acaso comentasse que desejava uma ou outra comida, lá ia Byakuya providenciá-la no meio da noite, debaixo de chuva ou de Sol, apesar de ela insistir que não era necessário.

E a cada dia, Yoruichi o admirava mais, e crescia mais e mais um novo sentimento por ele, mas também a culpa a corroía por dentro, por isso ela tentou várias vezes contar-lhe que ele não iria ser pai, que tudo havia sido uma brincadeira, mas quando queria falar sobre aquele assunto com ele, Byakuya sempre evitava-o.

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde, outra vez Byakuya havia ido á Soul Society, tudo estava bem, mas ele gostava de verificar se Renji havia feito bem o seu trabalho.<p>

Ela aproveitou para ir atrás de alguns Hollows que tinham aparecido na cidade, sempre deixava-os a cargo do Shinigami responsável pela cidade, ou a cargo de Ichigo, mas daquela vez, precisava descontar a sua frustração em alguma coisa.

Por um lado, a proteção excessiva de Byakuya desesperava-a, ela era uma Shinigami extremamente competente, fazer coisas triviais como matar um Hollow, treinar artes marciais ou usar Shunpo não a afetava em nada; por outro lado, o remorso, por ver que Byakuya cada vez mostrava-se mais interessado em seu suposto filho, e que a cada dia insistia mais no casamento, a atormentava.

Quando ela retornou à casa de Urahara, estava muito cansada, e por isso deitou-se sob a sombra de uma árvore, no quintal.

- Yoruichi - a suave voz de Byakuya acordou-a, ela percebeu que já estava escurecendo - Você está se sentindo bem ?

- Sim - respondeu ela, levantando-se - Vou fazer o jantar.

Naquele dia, tornara-se rotina cozinhar para os dois. Mas, ao entrar em casa, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver a mesa posta.

Sobre a mesa havia purê de batatas, salada, frango à milanesa e água de laranja aromatizada.

- Você fez tudo isso ? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim - respondeu ele - Quando cheguei, vi você adormecida, e imaginei que você estivesse cansada por causa da gravidez, por isso eu quis fazer alguma coisa por você.

Yoruichi estava mais do que acostumada que Tessai cozinhasse para ela, mas que Byakyua tivesse essa consideração para com ela, isso foi algo que provocou nela muitas emoções. Embora se lembrasse de que era por causa do bebê, aquele bebê imaginário.

- Eu não sabia que você cozinhava - disse ela.

- Eu também guardo segredos - disse ele, em tom acusador.

E a culpa novamente a atingiu, ela decidiu que naquela noite lhe confessaria a verdade.

Ela estava terminando de lavas os pratos, quando Byakyua aproximou-se.

- Obrigada pelo jantar - ela agradeceu, com um sorriso sincero.

-Você parece cansada - ele comentou - E está com os pés inchados. Deve ser por causa da gravidez.

Ela baixou o olhar até os seus pés, eles estavam normais. Claro que sim, afinal ela não estava grávida !

- É melhor eu levá-la ao seu quarto, para que você descanse - disse o capitão, e imediatamente carregou-a nos braços.

- Byakuya, não é necessário, eu estou bem, não estou cansada - protestou ela, mas foi totalmente ignorada.

- Acho que você aumentou de peso - ele comentou, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da casa.

- Você está insinuando que eu estou gorda ? - ela perguntou, ofendida.

- Claro que não, apenas que você está grávida, e que nosso filho está se desenvolvendo muito bem.

Ele estava chamando-a de gorda... mas não podia reclamar de nada, as palavras "nosso filho" ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Ela nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade, a sua meta sempre estivera definida: proteger a Soul Society. Mas, com a convivência com Byakuya por todos aqueles dias, ela pusera-se a pensar que formar uma família não era algo tão mau assim.

Quando voltou a si, viu que eles não estavam dirigindo-se até o quarto que ela ocupava na casa de Urahara, mas sim que já estavam atravessando o Senkaimon.

- Para onde nós vamos ? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Para casa.

Minutos depois, eles já estavam entrando no quarto de Byakuya, na Mansão Kuchiki, ele depositou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, a qual havia mandado prepararem no quarto, e também havia ordenado que pusessem alguns móveis.

- O que signigica isto ? - perguntou ela, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

- Que, a partir de hoje, nós viveremos aqui, e que em breve você será minha esposa - informou Byakuya.

- Eu já lhe disse que nós não podemos nos casar - disse ela, com um pouco de tristeza.

E eu lhe disse que um filho meu não vai nascer fora do casamento.

Yoruichi ficou de pé e aproximou-se dele.

- Eu já disse a você que não há filho nenhum, nem nunca houve - ela gritou-lhe. Já não suportava aquela situação - Você não quis me escutar antes, eu apenas havia comprado o teste de gravidez para Rukia.

- Eu sei - respondeu ele, surpreendendo-a.

Quando ele fora à Soul Society pela primeira vez, Renji encarregou-se de esclarecer o mal-entendido.

Sentiu muita raiva de Yoruichi, por tê-lo enganado daquela forma, e por isso, embora não fosse próprio de um Kuchiki, ele decidiu vingar-se dela, faria com que ela se sentisse mal por enganá-lo, valendo-se dos conselhos que Isshin havia lhe dado.

Mas, conforme o tempo passava, ele percebeu que não lhe desagradava nada o fato de contentá-la e de fazê-la se sentir bem. Gostava de vê-la sorrir agradecida, por levar o seu prato favorito, também gostava da forma como ela o observava quando se ocupava com algo da casa, gostava do modo escandaloso dela de sorrir, quando estava contente, pouco a pouco percebeu que estar ao lado dela o fazia feliz.

E odiava isso, odiava o fato de que ele, sendo um homem tão ponderado e ajuizado, sempre terminasse perdendo a razão por causa dela, e aquela tarde não havia sido uma exceção, quando ela lhe sorrira daquele modo, fez com que se turvassem os seus sentidos, e que despertasse nele algo que ele já achava estar perdido, a luxúria.

Naquele momento, teve de fazer uso de muito autocontrole para não tomá-la ali mesmo, teve de admitir que havia se apaixonado por ela, e, não apenas isso, queria um filho dela.

- Já sabia ? - perguntou ela, tirando-o de seus pensamentos - E você continua com a farsa de querer se casar ?

- Não é uma farsa - ele disse, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Então, o que é... - mas suas palavras foram silenciadas quando Byakuya capturou os lábios dela com os seus. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, e ele guiou-a até ficar sobre a cama.

- Mas o que você está fazendo ? - conseguiu perguntar ela, em um momento de lucidez, enquanto Byakuya beijava-a no pescoço.

- Fazendo com que os rumores de que vamos ter um filho tornem-se verdadeiros – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, e depois voltou a beijá-la.

Adeus ao momento de lucidez !

- Mas você vai ter de cozinhar para mim com freqüência - disse ela, zombeteira, enquanto posicionava-se sobre ele e começava a beijá-lo.

- Sim.

Bem, agora só precisava conseguir um modo de fazer com que a irmã de Ichigo cozinhasse para eles sem que sua mulher tomasse conhecimento.

Naquela noite, Yoruichi descobriu que, sob a máscara de frieza e orgulho de Byakuya, escondia-se um homem muito apaixonado, e ele aprendeu que podia voltar a amar.

E tudo graças a um pouco de saquê...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Saudações, espero que tenham gostado...

Eu não consegui resistir a escrever a escrever algo sobre este casal. Adoro-os, mesmo que talvez seja impossível.

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2: **Minha sexta tradução de Bleach e, desta vez, foi com um ship ao qual não estou habituado; quem leu alguma das minhas outras cinco traduções deste fandom sabe que meu ship favorito em Bleach é Ichigo/Orihime. Estava procurando uma fic para ler que tivesse outros personagens como protagonistas, e me surpreendi ao deparar com esta, eu nunca tinha imaginado Byakuya/Yoruichi antes - e não parece ser um dos ships mais populares deste fandom. Mas, se eu não odiar mortalmente o ship em questão, dou uma chance para a fic, e esta valeu a pena.

Gostaram dela ? Espero que sim. Se for o caso, podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
